combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Creek
Kill Creek is the 21st map in the game released in the 4-28-10 Content Update. Game Modes The game modes available for this map are: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Capture the Flag *Quarantine Regen *Seize and Secure Overview The map features many resemblances to Brushwood. It was a Clearance Level 2 map (Clearance Levels no longer exist) .This map is useful in sniping since it is large and there are many camping spots for any sniper. Those who wish to avoid sniping prefer to go under the train bridge and invade the other side base. Opposite Sides of the Battle Field The opposing teams each spawn on opposite cliffs. The spawn points are the whole cliffs. This offers many opportunities for snipers as the spawn points are directly opposite each other. However, both sides have foliage and rocks that offer protection from the snipers. People on the top must watch out for people on the bottom. The default camouflage and the color of the river, rocks and shrubbery are very close in color, offering the opportunity for enemy snipers to camp on the canyon floor to pick off unwary adversaries. Either spawn point has the choice of crossing the main bridge to reach the opposing spawn point, or they can opt to go under the stage. This involves going down stairs, but one hilarious thing to watch is for people who attempt to go down the sides of the cliffs. The sides offer a sort of ramp, but this way down to the bottom of the canyon is useless because the ramps aren't actually a platform, so they don't slow the players' fall. The players end up taking fall damage upon reaching the floor. One tactic that players use when sliding down ramps is holding any key that presses them against the cliff when descending, slowing them down and allowing them to reach the bottom safely, taking minimum or no damage, or leaping off after spawning and while the three second invulnerability rule is in effect. The Train and Bridge The main bridge is one route across the canyon, but snipers are always on the lookout for easy prey. However, players who manage to get past the snipers can enter a train car which can act as a sniping point. These snipers can assault spawn points without getting noticed. However, gunfire is capable of going through the wooden doors, so try to stay away from the walls of the train car. Also note that people hiding inside the train can be taken out by throwing a grenade inside the train via the opening on top of the train. This can be VERY helpful in taking down snipers that would leave you and your team pinned to the spawn points otherwise. The Canyon Floor and Staircases Alternatively, those wishing for direct combat can travel to the opposing spawn point by the stairs, taking them to the canyon floor. Since snipers are going to be focused on picking off someone far away, players can catch the opposing team off guard by charging up the stairs and filling anyone sniping with lead. Of course, this can also happen to your team. Many people may refer to this method as rushing. You or another person can plant themselves on the stairs and snipe - the second platform on either side of the stairs is partially concealed with a tree, making return fire a bit easier to handle. You can hide under the bridge and wait to ambush players coming down from either side. And, of course, there's the good old fashioned way of laying mines on the stairways - the tight spots ensure anyone even shooting the mines from afar will take damage. Also of note, the last flight of stairs up to the spawn points are a handy choke point. Use it well. Easter Eggs *A slightly ripped picture of the login screen upon Quarantine's release is featured in the Bravo base. *The truck in Kill Creek graffiti on the back spelling, 'yp. "Welcome to HeLL.", when playing Quarantine (see Trivia). There is also a picture of the Joker from the movie, "The Dark Knight", on the truck's side. *There is a sign on the left side of both spawn points that depicts people attempting to run down the cliff. *At the top of the bottom bridge, there are signs on both sides saying "15 Minutes Between Signals". This could refer to traffic lights or train signals. Tips *In Quarantine Regen, you can hide underneath the bridge by traveling along the wires under the bridge. But be wary that most people will opt to kick you from the game if you do this. This map still contains several glitches that need to be resolved *This map is very popular for melee only matches due to the narrow walkways alongside the train. These walkways leave little room to manuver making many easy targets for shifters, and spammers. Most people only use the walkways inside of the bridge below because it takes a long time to get back up. However this can be useful to get behind enemy lines. *This map is mainly meant for sniper rifles due to the huge distance from one spawn to the other and the fact that you can easily spawn camp the other side while staying where you are, so make sure you have one in your arsenal. Also, the L96A1 is not recommended due to its accuracy. The recommended sniper rifles are the M107/variants, M200/variants,M39 EMR/variants, M110, SPR, DSR-1/variants, TPG-1/variants, TRG-21/variants, and the M24/variants. *If you're a sniper and camp often, it is recommended to buy the''' heavy vest in gp or the tanker vest '''for nx (best option) for longer sniping. These vests help you tank alot of shots and survive longer before you die. Wearing head/face gear that gives headshot protection usually dosen't help due to the large amount of damage a sniper can deal to the head *The SR25 and its variants firing across the map does very little damage. It is a 2-4 shot kill depending on damaged area and range. However, because of the rifle's high accuracy, headshots are very common with this weapon on Kill Creek. *For people who like to use the rock and camp on it to hide themselves from the other side of the base, to take them out simply do is go down the first stairwell to your base, from there you can get up the first part of the bridge and take out the person on rock; this only works if you have a high level accuracy sniper or if you are very skilled with the L96A1 and its variants. *For elimination, go to your right of the train until you see a square shaped hole on your right. Go down and and go to the other ladder, leading to the enemy's ladder close up to the bravo/alpha base. Get a modified sniper with suppressor and fast reloader magazine and snipe the snipers aiming for your base. *Another tactic if you placed mines, in a lower section of stairs. If you have caltrops, toss a few onto the stairs. Usually people are rushing into your base, and won't notice them until after, giving you a chance, to defend yourself against rushers. *When sniping, always crouch (for better aiming) or hide behind rocks to show your body as little as possible to your opponents.This way it would be hard for your enemies to kill you. *Wear uniform that blends in with the Kill Creek environment; or wherever you usually camp. This way, you wont stand out to the opposing team and you can camoflage easier. *Players should watch out as they come down the stairs. As they come down they are facing a pile of rocks. Snipers will plant themselves behind the rock, crouch down, and snipe unsuspecting players as they come down. If there is a sniper behind the rock, the best thing to do is throw a nade down the stairs. Generally the nade will land in the sniper's lap, injuring, if not killing, the sniper. Trivia *Kill Creek is by far the most played on map for Melee Only Matches due to the continuously straight and narrow pathways along the sides of the train, making it difficult for players to move around. *If one looks at Alpha base and look on the left side (while your sitting in the sniper trench) between the two mountains, he/she would see a red light flashing on and off. *There have been many complaints that the stairs (leading under the bridge) are too steep and many end up suiciding or losing health if running down the stairs too quickly. This has been fixed in the 5-4-10 Maintenance. However, players can still get damaged if they sprint or jump down the stairs (usually taking off about 5-30 HP). *It is possible for a player to nutshot/headshot themselves if they fall down from the mountain and land on a tree. *It has been found by glitchers that there is a Super Spy Uploader in one of the trains that is impossible to get to. Therefore, it is possible that this map will have Spy Hunt in the future. *The original name for this map is "Down Hill". *In Quarantine Regen, the truck on the bridge has a quote saying "Welcome to Hell". This is similar to the graffiti in Left4Dead. *Many people assume from the layout that it is in a shape of a dam. Glitches *A current glitch exists, where if a player sprints while running down the slope on the right side of the map from the Alpha side (which leads directly into the valley), they will sometimes fall through the floor when they reach the bottom (causing them to fall off the bottom of the map screen and die) *Another glitch allows players to pass into the rocks near the start positions by jumping repeatedly at the rock from the right angle - once the player has "forced themself into" the rock, the player will be able to see and shoot other players who pass buy, without them being able to see or shoot him back. This is considered a bannable exploit by Nexon. *Players think that if glitching on the ropes under the bridge, or on the rocks, can result in an instant ban. Though not an instant ban, Nexon has stated that glitching under the bridge (bridging) can lead up to infractions which in turn can lead into a suspension or a ban. Gallery killcreek4.jpg killcreek2.jpg killcreek5.jpg Kill Creek.jpg Kill Creek10.jpg Kill Creek12.jpg Kill Creek14.jpg Kill Creek15.jpg Kill Creek16.jpg Kill Creek17.jpg Kill Creek18.jpg Kill Creek19.jpg Kill Creek20.jpg Kill Creek21.jpg Kill Creek23.jpg Kill Creek25.jpg Kill Creek26.jpg Kill Creek27.jpg Kill Creek28.jpg Kill Creek30.jpg Kill Creek31.jpg Kill Creek32.jpg Kill Creek33.jpg Kill Creek34.jpg Underthebridge.jpg The bottom bridge.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:Featured Articles Category:2010